megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mahakala
Mahakala (マハカーラ, Mahakaara) is a demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series and a persona in the Persona series. History Mahakala is relied upon in all schools of Tibetan Buddhism and is depicted in a number of variations, each with distinctly different qualities and aspects. He is also regarded as the emanation of different beings in different cases, though he is best known as a wrathful manifestation of Avalokiteshvara, the bodhisattva of compassion. He is a Dharmapala (Dharma Protector) and one of the eight main Dharmapalas, alongside Yama, Yamantaka, Hayagriva, Vaisravana, Palden Lhamo, Tshangspa Dkarpo, and Begste. Mahakala is typically black in color. Just as all colors are absorbed and dissolved into black, all names and forms are said to melt into those of Mahakala, symbolizing his all-embracing, comprehensive nature. Black can also represent the total absence of color, and again in this case it signifies the nature of Mahakala as ultimate or absolute reality. Mahakala is almost always depicted with a crown of five skulls, which represent the five wisdom. The most notable variation in Mahakala's manifestations and depictions is in the number of arms, but other details can vary as well. For instance, in some cases there are Mahakalas in white, with multiple heads, without genitals, standing on varying numbers of various things, holding various implements, with alternative adornments, and so on. In Hinduism, Mahakala is a name of Shiva (Great Time), but is also the name of one of Shiva's principal attendents, or ganas. He is also one of Shiva's watchmen, along with Nandi. In Japan he is called Daikokuten and is one of the Seven Lucky Gods. In this incarnation, he is suprisingly less violent and is more benevolent towards humans. He is also associated with the Shinto god Okuninushi and Dakiniten is also associated with him. His art in Shin Megami Tensei might be based off of the Six-Armed aspect of Mahakala, or Sanmen Daikoku, a sword-wielding guardian aspect of Daikokuten with three heads and six arms. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Clan *Majin Tensei II: Tenma Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4: Death Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race Profile ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Mahakala appears as a Persona of the Chariot Arcana in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. He can be summoned once Maya Amano reaches Lv. 59 or above. ''Persona 4'' Mahakala appears as the Ultimate persona of the Death Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv 78 and completes the Death Arcana Social Link. Mahakala's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-spread consists of Matador, White Rider, Mother Harlot, Daisoujou, Hell Biker and Trumpeter in the Velvet Room. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia *The six persona used to fuse Mahakala are coincidently the six Fiends from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Gallery File:Mahakara.png|Mahakala as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Mahakala Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Mahakala as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Tenma Clan Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Death Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Majin Clan Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Deity Race Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons